


A Midnight Wish to Share With You

by Soph_Writes_118



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Firehouse 118 as Family (9-1-1 TV), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Supportive Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Writes_118/pseuds/Soph_Writes_118
Summary: As the 118 celebrate a rare New Year's Eve off at Athena and Bobby's, the chance to kiss someone at midnight forces Buck and Eddie to confront the truth about their feelings.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 354





	A Midnight Wish to Share With You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> I literally had the idea for this yesterday and thought it would be a fun (read: exhausting) challenge to try and write it in 24 hours. It's been manic, and I didn't quite make it in before midnight in the UK, so it's kind of an NYE/NYD fic now...As it was written in a rush, there could be typos and errors, it could make no sense...but it was fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it nonetheless :)

Beautiful cover art by the incredible [Ro_Nordmann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann) 😍

“ _We don’t need a crowded ballroom_

_Everything we need is here,_

_If you’re with me_

_Next year will be_

_The perfect year.”_

_~ Dina Carroll_

**3 hours until midnight**

The 118 couldn’t remember the last time they had a New Year’s Eve off work, so they were making the most of it. Bobby and Athena’s house was vibrant, full of life and sound as friends and family mingled and counted down the final hours of a dying year, looking forward to the fresh start that midnight promised.

As Eddie and Christopher arrived, Athena and Bobby were slow dancing in the kitchen, oblivious to Harry and May’s grossed out expressions. Hen and Karen were talking with Michael and his boyfriend out on the terrace, and Maddie glowed on Chimney’s arm as they danced around the living room. As he spun her out under his arm and back to him, Chimney caressed Maddie’s bump and smiled adoringly at her. Her face was alive with laughter, and for the first time Eddie felt a pang at being the single one at a party with all his coupled-up friends.

“Diazes!”

Well, not the only single one at least.

Buck’s excited voice reached Eddie over the sound of soul music and chatter, and he tried to ignore the familiar swoop in the pit of his stomach at the sight of his best friend striding across the room towards him. Buck dropped to a crouch to greet Christopher first. One of Eddie’s favourite things about Buck was how he treated Christopher with such importance, giving all his thoughts and feelings the same consideration he would for an adult. His son adored Buck in return, and hugged him tightly now.

“Hey buddy! Are you ready to watch the Ball Drop on TV later? Did you know that the Ball weighs 11,875 pounds and is covered with 2,688 Waterford Crystal triangles?”

“Buck, he’s nine, he’s not going to care about that,” Chimney cut in as he spun Maddie across the room.

“I think it’s cool,” Christopher said loyally, and Buck beamed at him.

“ _Thank you_ Christopher. At least someone appreciates me!” he called pointedly after Chimney, who flipped the bird at him.

“Philistines,” Buck said shaking his head and making Chris laugh. Then he turned his gaze on Eddie, who felt as though he’d been caught in the full glare of the noonday Texas sun.

“Hey Eddie.”

"Hey Buck."

They moved automatically into a hug, though the spontaneity of a greeting hug had passed, and they lingered longer than perhaps they should. The scent of Buck’s aftershave and cologne flooded Eddie’s senses, and he was suddenly very aware of the solid warmth of Buck’s body pressed against his from shoulder to hip, of the tight white t-shirt he wore under his open shirt, that clung to every plane and slope of his chest. As a flush raced up his neck, Eddie reluctantly broke the hug before Buck could feel just how much he enjoyed their closeness.

Stepping back so suddenly, he swayed unsteadily on his feet like he’d been downing shots of tequila, rather than being stone cold sober. Buck eyed him, and for a fraction of a second Eddie thought he’d given himself away. Then Buck laughed and clapped a hand to his shoulder.

“Let’s get you a drink.”

**2 hours until midnight**

Buck returned from the bathroom to find Maddie, Hen and Chimney huddled around the remains of the fireplace, demolished several months ago by Michael and Bobby as ‘therapy’.

“What’s going on?” Buck asked, leaning over them and making Chimney jump.

“Jesus, Buck...” he clapped a hand to his heart melodramatically, then jerked his head over his shoulder. “Eddie seems to have hit it off with one of the other solos at this party.”

Buck felt a cold weight drop through his stomach like a stone, as he followed their gaze and saw Eddie stood around the kitchen island, deep in conversation with an attractive Hispanic woman. As they watched, Eddie laughed at something she said, and she touched his arm. Buck bristled.

“Who’s that?” he asked, hearing the bite in his words too late to change their tone. Maddie noticed, and bit her lip as she looked between Buck and Eddie, but didn’t comment.

“Miguel’s mom, Gina,” Hen answered. “Miguel’s a friend of Harry’s.” She gestured outside, to where the four boys played on the terrace. “Seems they’ve adopted Denny and Christopher into the fold.”

“She and Eddie seem to be getting along pretty well too,” Chimney commented.

“Miguel’s dad died years ago, so Gina is raising him alone. I guess they’ve got a lot in common.”

“Maybe Eddie’ll get lucky when the ball drops at midnight. They’ll have even more in common then – shared saliva!”

The others laughed, even as Hen pulled a face and Maddie told Chim off for being gross, but Buck couldn’t force his face to obey orders to smile, couldn’t choke out a laugh to match theirs. The grimace he did manage hurt his jaw, and he knew Maddie clocked it as he turned away with the excuse of getting another beer.

**1 hour until midnight**

Athena switched the TV on so they could keep track of the countdown from Times Square. The kids piled in, flagging as the night wore on. Buck sat down with them and held court, making each of them laugh as the other adults tucked in to the late-night buffet Athena had prepared.

“Did you know each of those numbers is seven feet high?” Buck was saying, as Eddie and Gina joined the small group around the TV. “That’s taller than me with Chris on my shoulders!”

“We should have paid you for your babysitting detail,” Karen laughed.

“I love hanging out with them,” Buck said, ruffling Christopher’s hand fondly. Eddie smiled to watch them together. He joked about Buck preferring his dad’s best friend to his dad, but in reality he loved watching them together. He’d never seen Chris so attached to anyone who wasn’t family, not even Carla.

Now Buck shrugged at Karen. “Besides, I’m not paired up like the rest of you, doesn’t matter if I don’t have someone to kiss at midnight.”

No one except Christopher noticed Buck shoot a pained look at Eddie, still talking to Gina.

“Why do you all have to kiss someone at midnight?” Harry asked, wrinkling his nose. “It’s gross.”

“I actually know this one,” Chimney interrupted, leaning over from where he and Maddie were talking to Bobby. “It’s good luck to kiss someone at midnight. Apparently, whoever you kiss at midnight is the person you’ll spend the rest of the year kissing. And if you don’t kiss someone at midnight,” he shot a warning look at Buck, “you’ll have a lonely and loveless year ahead.”

“I’m scared,” Buck muttered sarcastically.

“You’ll be fine, Buck,” Chim retorted. “It only applies to grown ups.”

Buck pulled a face and threw popcorn at him, earning him a reprimanding scowl from Athena. Sat beside him, Christopher looked across to his dad, who was watching Buck with a strange look on his face that Christopher didn’t quite understand.

**15 mins until midnight**

Eddie was still talking to Gina when Buck left the group gathered around the TV and headed for the garden. As he passed them, his face twisted into a grimace.

“See you next year, Eddie.”

Buck snatched a flute of champagne from a tray nearby and strode away, disappearing into the night. Eddie watched him go with a pang in his chest. He knew Gina was saying something to him, but he wasn’t listening. She seemed very nice, and in another life maybe he would have been interested. But the more they spoke the more of a lost cause he knew it was. She was clearly more concerned about not being alone at the stroke of midnight than he was. Eddie would have happily taken Christopher and headed for home by now. But he couldn’t quite tear himself away from the party, and he knew it wasn’t because of Gina. It was Buck keeping him here. His best friend, his partner, who was hiding out in the garden rather than feel alone as the clock struck midnight. And as much as he desperately wanted to follow, Eddie couldn’t quite muster the courage to step through those doors and join him. It would feel like a statement, a declaration of intent. It was shooting for the stairs with no idea if he would miss and fall to earth.

“Dad,” Christopher said urgently, interrupting his thoughts. Eddie frowned and leaned down to Christopher’s height.

“What’s up, buddy?”

“I need to talk to you. Alone.”

Mystified, Eddie nodded and excused himself from Gina. Christopher led his father into the kitchen, where he turned to face him with an indignant expression.

“You can’t kiss _her_ at midnight.”

Eddie’s eyebrows rose.

“Excuse me?”

“Miguel’s mom. He said she likes you. But you can’t do that, Dad, because it would hurt Buck.”

Eddie’s stomach lurched.

“Why do you say that, Christopher?”

“Because Buck loves you,” Christopher said insistently, unaware of the fireworks those words sent shooting through Eddie’s chest. “That’s why he’s been upset this evening, because he doesn’t think you love him, and he thinks you like Miguel’s mom instead.”

“Where did you get all this from, buddy? Did you ask Buck?”

“ _No_ ,” Christopher said, “I didn’t have to, Dad. It’s _obvious_.”

“Maybe to you,” Eddie muttered under his breath. Instead he took a breath and said, “Buck may not want to kiss me at midnight, Christopher. We don’t kiss anyone unless we have their consent, remember?”

Christopher shook his head impatiently, like he couldn’t believe his dad could be so stupid.

“He will, Dad. And you have to! Chimney said that anyone who isn’t kissed at midnight will be lonely all year, and I don’t want Buck to be lonely.”

That one was harder to argue.

“Neither do I,” Eddie sighed.

“So will you kiss him?”

“I’ll go and _talk_ to him. No promises on anything else.”

**10 mins until midnight**

Buck still hadn’t come back inside. As the excitement levels rose in Bobby and Athena’s house, Maddie chewed her lip and worried about her brother sat outside alone. Fighting another wave of pregnancy fatigue, she was just debating whether or not to climb to her feet, go out and try to convince Buck to return to the party in time for midnight when a sudden movement caught her eye.

Eddie’s eyes were also trained on the open door to the garden. As she watched, he smiled politely at Gina, who had been unsuccessfully trying to re-engage him in conversation.

“Excuse me,” he said. “There’s something I have to do.”

And Eddie knocked back the dregs of his bottle of beer, set it down on a nearby table, and strode out into the garden after Buck.

**Five minutes until midnight**

Buck wasn’t hard to find. Everyone else was dancing and drinking inside, pairing off ready for the ball drop. Eddie took a deep breath as he crossed the garden to the bench where Buck sat, staring up at the sky, and gathered his courage.

“Don’t tell me you’re sat seeing in the new year out here by yourself.”

Buck started, then relaxed when he saw who it was.

“Well if you’re alone you can’t be disappointed,” he replied cynically.

Eddie frowned.

“See, I used to tell myself the same thing, after Shannon left and it became clear she wasn’t coming back,” he said. “But I’ve learnt that the only person who got hurt by that arrangement was me.”

Buck spun his champagne flute slowly between his fingers, watching the bubbles rise as Eddie drew closer to the bench.

“Seems to me like you’re shutting yourself off from everyone,” Eddie said quietly. “Why?”

Buck held his gaze for a moment, opened his mouth to speak and then seemed to think better of it. He shook his head and looked away, changing the subject.

“Why aren’t you inside with Gina? Thought you were all set for midnight. Attractive single mom, a kid Christopher’s age. She looked like just your type.” He forced a smile. “Couldn’t be more perfect, right?”

“Wrong.”

Eddie sat down beside him.

“You think I’m more interested in spending New Year’s Eve with some random woman I met tonight rather than my best friend?”

“I wouldn't want you to have ‘a lonely and loveless year ahead’ by being stuck out here with me,” Buck quipped, repeating Chimney’s prediction.

“I’ll live,” Eddie said drily. “Besides, she wasn’t my type. It’s no good starting the year with someone you don’t want to end it with.” He took a deep breath. “That’s why I’m here with you.”

Buck held his gaze for a moment, as the implication of his words lay heavy over them. Eddie saw hope flare and die on his face.

“I’m done with starting a year with someone who won’t be there at the end of it,” Buck said quietly. “I’ve watched too many people I love walk away. I can’t do it again.”

“I have too,” Eddie said. “All I’ve ever really wanted is someone who will stay.”

“I’d never leave you and Christopher,” Buck said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Eddie nudged his shoulder.

“You know it hurt what you said just now...the thought of not seeing you again until next year.”

“I was being dramatic, it was only ten minutes,” Buck said quietly.

“Ten minutes without you can feel like ten hours.”

Shock flashed across Buck’s face as he stared at him. Eddie gazed back at him steadily. Now he was here, at the cliff’s edge, all the fears that had held him back for nearly two years had faded out. He wasn’t afraid of his feelings anymore. A calm certainty replaced them, and looking at Buck he could see that same shift ripple across his face too.

They could hear the others counting down the new year from inside the house.

“ _Ten_ … _nine_... _eight_...”

“Eddie, I...”

“ _Seven_... _six_... _five_...”

“I know. I do too.”

“ _Four_... _three_... _two_...”

“Happy New Year, Eddie.”

“ _One_.”

“Happy New Year, Buck,” Eddie said softly, and he leaned in and pressed his lips to Buck’s.

**Midnight**

Buck’s lips and tongue tasted of champagne, and they seemed to fizz against Eddie’s in a way that made his head spin.

At first, Buck froze when Eddie’s lips touched his. But it was an infinitesimal pause, only the briefest flicker of hesitation. And then he was kissing Eddie back with the fervour of a drowning man who’s just broken the surface of the waves and taken a gulp of oxygen. His hands rushed up Eddie’s arms to grip the top of his biceps, holding Eddie close to him. Eddie’s hands moved to Buck’s waist, tugging him closer, and they melted into each other’s hold.

Buck coaxed Eddie’s mouth open with his, and then his tongue made a tentative sweep against Eddie’s. They both moaned at that, and the kiss deepened. One of Buck’s hands moved from Eddie’s arm to the back of his neck, and Eddie’s thumb brushed the side of Buck’s jaw.

Vaguely, Eddie registered cheering from inside, as joyful voices shouting “Happy New Year!” and singing _Auld Lang Syne_ floated out to them. His lips curved into a smile against Buck’s, who pulled back a fraction to frown at Eddie in confusion. Eddie grinned and shrugged.

“If this is how the rest of the year goes, I’m not gonna be mad about it.”

Buck gave him a dazzling smile in return.

“Did you really never know?” he asked, shaking his head incredulously. “I thought I was pretty obvious.”

Eddie shook his head.

“I never thought you were an option.”

Buck laughed.

“I’ve been an option for you since the first day we met.”

“Liar.”

Buck grinned.

“Fine. Maybe the second day. Round about the time you took a live grenade out of a man’s leg. Because I hate to admit how hot the whole GI thing is, but it’s kind of a turn on...”

“Oh really?”

Eddie’s eyebrows rose, and Buck nodded and brought his mouth close to Eddie’s ear, his breath hot against Eddie’s skin

“Oh you bet, soldier...”

“Dios mio,” Eddie whispered, his eyes sliding half-closed as a shiver ran through him. “That should not turn me on like that. Must be because it’s you saying it.”

“Oh so you like it when I talk military to you?” Buck whispered. “I’ll have to remember that...”

And he tilted Eddie’s chin up so their lips could meet once more, cutting off all conversation for some time. Above them, fireworks from neighbouring properties showered the LA sky with sparkling streams of red, white and blue stars.

**10 minutes after midnight**

“Where are Buck and Eddie?” Hen asked, glancing around the living in a silent head count. Maddie gave an exaggerated shrug and an unconvincing attempt at an innocent expression.

“Maybe they went outside?” Chim suggested, and took a step towards the garden.

“No!” Maddie cried. When they both looked at her, she hurried to cover herself. “I mean, they must be in here somewhere. Eddie probably went to check on Christopher.”

Overhearing them, Athena wandered into the kitchen, where her husband leaned against the counter smiling to himself.

“We seem to have misplaced two of our guests,” Athena told him drily. Bobby shook his head.

“No we haven’t. I know exactly where they are.”

Athena frowned.

“Where?”

Bobby answered with a tilt of his head towards the windows, and Athena glided across the room and peered out into the garden, glowing with lantern light. She soon saw what Bobby had.

“Finally,” she sighed. “Took them long enough.” She glanced back over her shoulder at Bobby. “They could have at least done it in front of everyone.”

“You wait until they come back in here. I bet they’ll wish they had by the time Hen and Chimney are done with them.”

**30 mins after midnight**

Eddie broke away from Buck reluctantly, dimly registering that the fireworks had finished overhead and that the sound of the party inside had died down significantly. He checked his watch and pulled a face.

“I should be getting back to Christopher. I need to get him home to bed, he’ll be exhausted.”

He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, uncomfortably aware of the baggage he was bringing to the table.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Eddie, I should have thought about that,” Buck said regretfully. “I just got a little...caught up in the moment.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. And I allowed myself to get distracted.”

“What’s up?” Buck asked, catching the torn, guilty expression on Eddie’s face.

“Sorry, the single father thing isn’t exactly sexy,” Eddie said ruefully. Buck stared at him incredulously.

“Are you kidding me, Eddie? You know I love Christopher, I totally get that he comes first.” He stepped closer again so he could lower his voice and Eddie could still catch every word.

“Besides, literally everything you do is sexy as hell.”

They stared at each other, and Eddie was aware of the charged magnetism crackling between them. Now that they’d finally kissed, he recognised it. It had been there all along, lingering just below the surface, waiting for one of them to make the first move. It was that instinct he always had at work to keep Buck in sight at all times, to draw closer to him on calls, to find an excuse to touch him or bump shoulders with him, to invade his personal space in a way he did with no one else. It made him brave and pushed him to ask the next question with confidence.

“Would you like to come back with us?”

“What, hang out at yours for a bit?”

Eddie shrugged.

“Hang out, stay the night...”

He let the sentence trail off and enjoyed the look on Buck’s face as he caught his meaning and his eyes widened.

“Really?”

Eddie nodded.

“Only if that’s OK with you.”

“Just try and stop me.”

“Only problem is I’m afraid I only have the one bed that will fit you...so you might have to share with me.”

The wicked smile that crossed Buck’s face at his suggestion sent a tingle through every part of Eddie’s body.

“That’s fine with me...” he said innocently, tracing one finger down Eddie’s chest. Even through his t-shirt, Eddie could have sworn he felt Buck’s touch burn through the fabric and imprint itself into his skin. “I just hope you didn’t plan on getting much sleep tonight...GI.”

“I don’t...hope you can keep up.”

Leaving Buck gawping at him on the lawn, Eddie smirked and turned back towards the house. When Buck didn’t follow, he glanced back over his shoulder.

“You coming?”

Buck hurried to his side without another word, but as they reached the open doors, he slowed.

“Why do I feel like I’m back in college and about to get busted making out at a party?”

“No one else I’d rather be busted with,” Eddie said simply, and caught hold of Buck’s hand with his. Smiling at the stunned expression on his best friend – boyfriend’s – face, Eddie squeezed his hand and pulled him into the house after him.

Of course, the eagle eyes of the 118 snapped straight to their entwined hands and flushed faces, to their rumpled clothing and swollen lips. Chim roared with delight, Hen wolf-whistled, and Maddie shrieked and swooped in on both of them, hugging them tightly and fighting back hormonal tears.

**1 hour after midnight**

“Christopher! Time to go.”

After half an hour of fielding comments from their friends, Eddie was ready to use his son as an excuse to bail on the party. Especially when he could feel the burn of Buck’s blue eyes on him with every step and word, and the lightest brush of their shoulders or hands was almost enough to have him drag Buck into the nearest empty room. No amount of good-natured ribbing was worth prolonging the torture of not being able to explore every inch of Buck’s body.

Christopher was so tired he didn’t protest when Eddie scooped him up and settled him against his hip, but slumped his head against Eddie’s shoulder instead. With a meaningful look at Buck, Eddie said his goodbyes and they hurried from the house, to wolf-whistles from Hen, Chimney and Maddie. Buck gave them all the finger as he closed the door behind them, and the cool night air enveloped their flushed skin.

The drive back was quiet, with Christopher sleeping in the back of the truck and the radio playing softly in the background. A few late fireworks burst across the sky as Eddie drove, making good time through the empty streets. Every time his eyes met Buck’s eyes he felt a combination of nerves and excitement skitter across his skin. He was exercising that same supreme control that he’d been working on ever since he pulled his lips away from Buck’s on Bobby and Athena’s lawn. Already he was calculating how long he could possibly wait after getting through his front door before kissing him again.

Christopher stirred as they pulled into the driveway, and Buck hurried round to lift him out of the back seat.

“Are you staying, Buck?” Christopher asked sleepily.

“Buck’s just hanging out here for a bit,” Eddie said carefully, and Buck frowned at him in surprise. Eddie shot him a quick warning look to warn him not to say anything, and Buck complied, biting his lip with a concerned frown.

“Bed time for you, kid,” Eddie said, as they stepped over the threshold. “Let’s get you straight to sleep.”

Eddie took Christopher from Buck and carried him down the hallway to his room. As he settled his son into bed, Christopher revived briefly.

“Did you kiss Buck at midnight, Dad?”

Eddie hesitated, caught off guard. But a smile broke out across his face that he couldn’t control, and he nodded.

“Yeah, I did. Is that OK?”

Christopher nodded enthusiastically.

“Does that mean he can stay with us forever?”

The thought sent joy radiating through Eddie’s chest, but this was a conversation he would need to have with Buck at some point. He couldn’t guarantee anything. But, now they’d finally crossed the line they’d been dancing on for so long, he had a good feeling about the future.

“I hope so, buddy.”

**2 hours after midnight**

Buck had waited in the kitchen while Eddie put Christopher to bed. He leant against the counter, drumming out a nervous pattern with his fingertips. Eddie paused in the doorway to admire Buck, eyes tracing pathways across his body that he fully intended to follow with his hands and mouth.

“Christopher’s out like a light,” Eddie reported, satisfied.

“So, umm, should I go...?” Buck asked uncertainly, and Eddie realised where his thoughts still lay. Shaking his head fervently, he crossed the room to Buck in three strides.

“You’re staying. I had to tell him something else to make sure he’d go to sleep.”

They collided in the centre of the kitchen, kissing frantically. Eddie cupped Buck’s face with his hands, and Buck wrapped an arm around his waist and dragged Eddie closer. They thudded into the cabinets across the kitchen and broke apart briefly, straining their ears for any sign that they had woken Christopher.

“If I’d have told Christopher that you were staying over, you’d be camping on his bedroom floor right now and I wouldn’t see you again ’til morning,” Eddie explained breathlessly. He reached out and hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of Buck’s jeans, pulling him in close so their hips ground against each other.

“And, selfishly,” he murmured, resting his forehead against Buck’s, “I wanted you all to myself tonight.”

Buck smiled.

“I’ve been yours for the last two years, Eddie. You just had to ask.”

**3 hours after midnight**

Having spent the best part of an hour making out on the sofa, Buck and Eddie could no longer bear being so close and still fully clothed. Now Eddie backed down the hallway towards his bedroom, guiding Buck with him. Theirs kisses had a hungrier edge now, the initial novelty and sweetness burnt away to a desperate need. They barely made it inside and shut the door before their shirts hit the floor. Buck slid his hands under Eddie’s t-shirt, running his palms across Eddie’s chest and sliding the shirt up and over his head. He immediately dropped his mouth to Eddie’s skin, trailing a line of kisses from his chest up to the hollow of his throat, where he nipped and sucked at the delicate skin there. Eddie moaned and gripped Buck’s belt, using it to tug him closer.

“Do you remember that night in your kitchen?” he gasped, and Buck glanced down at his belt with a frown, before his eyes lit up in understanding.

“I could still take you,” he teased, grinning.

“Well we’re about to find out,” Eddie replied, unbuckling the belt and unbuttoning Buck’s jeans in a fluid motion. As his hand dipped below the waistband of Buck’s boxers, Buck hissed and his head snapped back.

“Fuck...we should have done this years ago,” he gasped. He fumbled for Eddie’s jeans, shaking as Eddie gripped him firmly, his hand moving with confidence.

“Lie down,” Eddie murmured.

“Not until I’ve got every item of clothing off you...”

They broke apart to shed every other item of clothing and lie down on the bed. Lips and tongues traced every inch of bare skin, breaths coming short and ragged. A fire burned in Eddie’s brown eyes as he slid on top of Buck, and Buck moaned into his neck as Eddie’s hand reached for his cock again, moving in smooth, firm strokes.

**4 hours after midnight**

Eddie swore softly in Spanish, as Buck pressed a firm kiss to Eddie’s rigid cock. Eddie arched his body beneath him and groaned.

“I didn’t know you were _loud_ ,” Buck murmured gleefully, his eyes flicking up to Eddie’s face.

“I’ve been single for a long time, Buck. And I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this with you. Of _course_ I’m going to be loud.”

Buck laughed and flicked his tongue against Eddie’s bare skin.

“Better control yourself a little, or you’re gonna wake someone up.”

“I’m going to hold you to that when our roles are reversed,” Eddie panted out a promise. Then Buck shot him another wicked grin and took the full length of him into his mouth, driving all coherent thought from Eddie’s mind.

**7 hours after midnight**

The early morning rays of sunlight woke them, shining through curtains Eddie forgot to close the night before. The beams fell across the bed, illuminating Buck’s skin a dazzling shade of gold. Eddie watched him stir and come to life, watched those ocean eyes blink and focus on him, and a sleepy smile light up his face.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Buck.”

Buck pulled Eddie to him for a kiss. Their tongues danced, a pattern that was already becoming familiar to them, and Buck rolled over on top of Eddie, hardening against him. Eddie felt himself hardening too, and they gasped as they rolled their hips together.

Then, down the hallway, they heard footsteps as Christopher got out of bed. Buck groaned and rolled off Eddie, searching for their clothes instead.

“You ready for this?” Eddie asked Buck. “Being a dad is exhausting enough without this kind of frustration. And nights like last night don’t come along all that often.”

“That’s true whether you have a kid or not,” Buck retorted, standing up and searching for their clothes. Eddie’s eyes followed him across the room, and Buck grinned, showing off his body as he stretched and bent down to gather their clothes. “I’ve never had a night that good.” He returned to the bed, dropping their clothes in a pile and leaning over them to kiss Eddie again. “And not that I don’t love Chris, but I think it’s about time he had some sleepovers at friend’s houses.” He punctuated each word with a kiss, “And at your abuela’s, and your aunt’s...Bobby and Athena’s, Maddie and Chim’s...” he pulled back with a laugh. “Anyone who will take him for the night.”

“And you don’t mind that they’ll all know exactly why we want the night to ourselves?” Eddie asked him, pulling his boxers on and reaching for his jeans.

“Hell no. My boyfriend’s good in bed. I have no shame in that sentence.”

Eddie grinned.

“Me neither.” He eyed Buck, who was now almost fully dressed. “So, you’re ready for early starts, weekend trips to the zoo and evenings spent doing homework, parent-teacher evening and all those other dull parenting routines that mean you never get to be spontaneous and have fun again?”

Buck beamed at him.

“I’m all in, Diaz. Sign me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this little NYE fic. Here's to a happy, healthy and hopeful 2021 :)


End file.
